SUSURROS
by Yunuen
Summary: Donatelo siempre procura que su familia tenga todo lo que necesite para que esté cómoda y feliz, pero ¿no hay alguna manera de convencerlo sobre que no trabaje a tan altas horas de la noche? Sí la hay, y será su propia imaginación que se encargue de esto.


**.**

**Disclaimer****: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**SUSURROS**

La oscuridad lo rodeaba.

A su derecha.

A su izquierda.

Tras su caparazón.

O eso sentía, porque no se atrevía a mirar a su alrededor y asegurarse que su hermano mayor ya había apagado todas las luces de su hogar (ya que todos se habían ido a dormir, con excepción suya). Sin embargo, no necesitaba voltear. Sabía que la oscuridad lo acechaba por su frío abrazo que rodeaba sus hombros desde su espalda.

Ese abrazo no le gustaba.

Quería irse a su cálida cama y envolverse bajo las seguras sábanas, pero como no acostumbraba a dejar las cosas a medias, tenía que terminar el último ajuste a esa pantalla plana. Su familia ya se merecía una televisión con la calidad de imagen que sólo ofrecía una pantalla de plasma, y estaba dispuesto a terminar de hacer ese ajuste antes de ir a dormir.

Pero ese incomodo abrazo no lo dejaba trabajar en paz.

Al menos tenía la luz que desprendía una lámpara, eso le daba un leve consuelo de no estar absolutamente solo con esa oscuridad de la que podría saltar una horrible bestia y devorarlo.

- Donatelo, es suficiente. – se reprendió a si mismo – No hay ningún monstruo que este acechándote en la oscuridad. Estás en tu casa en la que no es casualidad que posea un poderoso sistema de seguridad. Nada puede pasar esos muros sin que te enteres. Así que, por favor, termina con esta pantalla LCD para que vayas a descansar. -

Prosiguió trabajando en la pantalla plana, pero a escasos minutos volvió a sentir miedo.

¡Sí, debía admitirlo! ¡Tenía miedo a esa oscuridad de la que podría saltar una horrible bestia y devorarlo!

Comprendió que ese ridículo miedo era producto de haber visto una película de terror.

¿Por qué vio esa absurda película de terror?

Una hora antes, estaba en su taller cambiando un neumático a El Acorazado, cuando, así como así, recordó una vieja película titulada Christine. La trama giraba alrededor de un auto que está poseído y mataba a la gente que a su dueño no le agradaba. Le pareció tan completamente ridículo un hecho así… bueno, siendo un ingeniero de tan sólo 15 años de edad le parecía que esa película era ridícula. Cuando niños, su Maestro jamás les permitió ver películas de terror (aunque vieron una o dos sin su consentimiento); ahora que era más mayor, su padre no tenía ningún inconveniente que vieran ese tipo de películas, pero… ¿un auto que estaba poseído por un espíritu maligo?

Era realmente absurdo.

Sin embargo, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver esa película y realmente poder emitir un juicio más justo; entonces, esa espinita de la curiosidad se le quedó clavada, y más tarde, la vio a través de un portal de internet, mientras trabajaba en la pantalla plana, y por ver esa película no había terminado su trabajo. Ahora que había finalizado la película… no se sentía capaz de acabar con su trabajo por las contantes interrupciones gracias a esa sensación de miedo.

¿Cómo se le ocurrió ver esa película estando completamente solo?

En ese momento que se reprendía a sí mismo, escuchó algo apenas audible pero que lo sorprendió; giró la cabeza con tal rapidez, que se lastimó el cuello.

- Aau. -

Se frotó el cuello, en cierta forma, aliviado de no haber podido comprobar que la oscuridad lo tiene totalmente a su merced porque el dolor que lo acometió le impidió girarse del todo.

- Es una película, es sólo una película. No existen ni demonios, ni fantasmas, ni automotores poseídos que amenacen tu vida. Es una película que consiguió activar tu imaginación. Es sólo una película que ha incentivado tu imaginación. -

Se acurrucó en su asiento. Estaba haciendo demasiado frío, lo que era extraño porque su casa estaba debidamente aclimatada dado que sus hermanos y él son de sangre fría.

- Pero hace frío. – frotó sus brazos porque comenzó a titiritar – Estoy cansado, el cansancio provoca que escuche cosas que no existen y que sienta que la temperatura está sufriendo una variación que no es posible... –

Se interrumpió, escuchó algo de nuevo, ahora fue más claro… y cercano.

Se rió de si mismo.

- ¡Jajajajaja! Sí, es por el cansancio. –

Su risa le ayudó a no sentirse un total zoquete, y más reanimado, continuó ajustando un tornillo de la pantalla.

Siguió uno o dos minutos más tratando de terminar con la pantalla de plasma, casi consiguió olvidar ese miedo absurdo, cuando...

_Doonnniiiiiiii_

Se giró. Escuchó perfectamente su nombre a sus espaldas.

No vio nada ni a nadie.

Tomó una linterna pero no para escudriñar en la oscuridad sino para ver su camino; subió rápidamente hacia el nivel superior, pero no fue a su habitación, sino a la de su hermano mayor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Este fic se me ocurrió al recordar una vieja peli: Christine. Cristine es un auto, y el dueño de este auto así lo llama, pero lo curioso es que este auto no es un ÉL, sino ELLA, es un auto del género femenino; después divague en que Doni también debe asustarse con alguna peli de vez en cuando gracias a su imaginación, porque él tiene una gran imaginación, aunque la usa más en cosas practicas a diferencia de Mikey, y pues,

¿quién no ha caído en la tentación de ver una peli de miedo, y solo, para mayor susto?

xD

Yo sí, desde los 7 he visto pelis de terror, y de un tiempo para acá, he estado leyendo libros de terror.

* * *

><p>Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.<p>

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado lector, y leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
